tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Toshiko Smackdown
Toshiko Smackdown is a platform brawler to be developed and published by Toshiko Games. It brings together 20 Toshiko characters, as well as two Outsider characters and two LegendGames characters, to fight one another. Gameplay In Toshiko Smackdown, up to four players fight on screen using characters from various Toshiko ''franchises. Every character in the game has their own combat style and three Smack Attacks that can be unleashed when a meter reaches its full potential from landing attacks to obtain Toshiko Essence, which is used to score K.O.s. The fighting style plays similar to Nintendo's popular fightning series, ''Super Smash Bros. (this type of fighting game is known as a Mascot Fighter in certain circles). Blocking and rolling, as well as usage of items are also included. Around 24 different moves can be performed with each character. All characters have four of each button move, with 4 on ground each and 4 in midair each as well (though despite some moves being aerial versions of a grounded move, some moves may actually a different attack in midair; one move may be different followups, and so forth). Also, the right thumbstick can be used to throw opponents (which cannot be blocked), but unlike attacking, and like attacking with an item, it forces Essence to be dropped by an opponent hit by the throw (though Essence gain doesn't happen on a connecting throw for the user). Stages in the game are inspired by two different franchises for each stage. The stages will interact with the player by changing the landscape or posing a threat. There is also system called the Infinite Avoidance System. Once a combo reaches a certain Essence threshold, this system activates. It breaks a character out of a combo into an invincible aerial state. This tends to vary for each character depending on their playstyle as a balance. The game features a traditional single-player arcade mode, in which players must defeat several randomly-selected opponents, followed by a character-specific rival battle and, ultimately, a battle against the mode's main antagonist and final boss, The Great Mighty Spiral. There is also a story mode. Multiplayer modes include time-based matches, where players compete to achieve the most kills within a time limit, stock based matches, where players attempt to be the last one standing, and kill-limit matches, where players compete to be the first to reach a certain number of kills. The game also features a single-player challenge mode, in which players attempt to complete specific objectives. Modes The list of various modes in the game. Single-Player Modes *Story Mode: The Cruxsupra Saga *Training *Tutorial *Arcade Mode *Trial Mode *Character Customization Multi-Player Modes *Smackdown Mode *Cash Cow Mode *Tournament Mode Characters One more to be added... Possible DLC Characters These characters are being considered as being added later as DLC (free for a limited time). Stages More to be announced... Possible DLC Stages These stages are being considered as being added later as DLC (free for a limited time). Items Trivia *''Toshiko Smackdown'' has gone through several name changes: **''Goop Bash'' **''Toshiko Bash'' **''Toshiko All-Stars Bash'' **''Toshiko Crash-Up'' **''Toshiko Smackdown'' *Bio-Man, a character in this game, appeared in Brawl Super-Star Legends and its sequel, Brawl Super-Star Legends II. Category:Toshiko Games Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:Toshiko Smackdown